La couleur de tes yeux
by Yumemiya Nagisa
Summary: Draco se jette sur Harry, Harry renverse la potion, la potion se déverse sur Draco… Ça devait bien arriver !
1. Chapitre Premier : L'accident de potion

**La couleur de tes yeux.**_  
_

_Couple : Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy ll Rating : M ll Genre : Comédie romantique ll Les personnages appartiennent à __J.K. Rowling._  


_Chapitre 1 :__ L'accident de potion._

C'était une journée particulièrement chaude. Les rayons du soleil pénétraient dans l'immense château de Poudlard par les fenêtres restées ouvertes. Tous les élèves avaient ôté leur robe de sorcier et ouverts les premiers boutons de leur chemise. Les filles avaient sauté sur l'occasion pour sortir leur mini-jupe et décolleté.

Les Gryffondors de dernière année trainaient des pieds dans les couloirs, se dirigeant vers les cachots avec la même ardeur que s'ils allaient à l'échafaud.

« Au moins, il y fait plus frais… tenta Hermione. »

Sa phrase tira des soupirs désespérés aux autres élèves. Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient donné pour échapper aux cours de l'infâme professeur Rogue !

La lourde porte de la salle de cours était restée ouverte et donnait vue sur les Serpentards déjà sagement assis. Alors qu'Harry hésitait à pénétrer dans la pièce, un courant d'air frais le tira vers l'intérieur, lui provocant un frisson. Il ne sut pas vraiment s'il avait simplement été provoqué par le changement de température ou par la terreur que soulevait ce lieu en lui. Mais ce n'était pas agréable.

Ron et Hermione s'assirent à côté, et Harry foudroya Ron du regard qui choisissait la sécurité plutôt que la solidarité. Il avisa Neville, encore seul à sa table, et qui tremblait déjà de tous ses membres. S'il se mettait à côté de lui, il était certain que Rogue se défoulerait sur leur table pendant deux longues heures. Seamus était à côté de Dean, Parvati à côté de Lavande... Il regarda du côté des Serpentards qui s'étaient approprié la moitié de la classe. « On ne mélange pas les elfes et les licornes. » pensa amèrement Harry. Il jeta un regard discret à Malfoy, assis à côté de Zabini au fond de la classe. Ils semblaient en grande discussion et les yeux de Malfoy brillaient d'intérêt. Harry détourna brusquement le regard. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de regarder Malfoy. Ce besoin ridicule devenait une véritable obsession.

Harry entendit un bruit de pas sec et rapide et des bruissements de tissus. Il se précipita vers la première place qu'il voyait avant que son professeur n'arrive et ne profite de l'occasion pour le mettre à côté d'un Serpentard. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva finalement au fond de la classe à côté de Neville, à moins d'un mètre de la table de Malfoy et Zabini –Malfoy de son côté, évidemment ! – Harry soupira… Il n'avait décidément pas de chance. Comment avait-il réussit à désatomiser le plus grand mage noir de tous les Temps, déjà ?

Dans un mouvement de cape, le professeur de potions entra dans la classe. Il ne leur jeta pas un regard et s'assit à son bureau où trônait une pile de copies tremblantes de se faire raturer d'encre rouge. Tous les élèves attendaient dans une angoisse presque palpable. Le professeur Rogue fit glisser son regard sur tous les élèves silencieux, s'attardant quelques secondes sur la table de Neville et Harry. Ne trouvant rien à reprocher à ses élèves honnis, il annonça d'une voix à faire descendre la température dans les négatifs :

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer une potion de diagnostic. On l'appelle la Potion Arc-en-ciel. Quelqu'un connait-il ses propriétés ?

Il n'eut même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que deux mains s'étaient levées, celle de Granger et celle de Malfoy.

- Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Cette potion est utilisée pour les grands blessés, surtout ceux qui sont inconscients. On leur fait boire cette potion et toutes les blessures, internes ou externes, s'illuminent d'une couleur qui varie suivant la gravité de la blessure. C'est ainsi plus facile à soigner.

- C'est exact. Vingt points pour Serpentard. Vous allez donc réaliser cette potion. Les instructions sont au tableau, les ingrédients au fond de la salle. Vous avec deux heures. Je ne tolèrerai aucune explosion de chaudron. »

Son regard se tourna automatiquement vers Londubat qui se ratatina. Harry soupira, désespéré. Ce n'était pas gagné… Il se leva pour aller chercher les ingrédients. De quoi avait-il besoin déjà ? Une queue de lézard, de la poudre d'araignée desséchée, une racine de Mandragore… Mais à peine se saisissait-il d'une racine de Mandragore que Malfoy la lui prit des mains. Dans ce mouvement vif, ses doigts effleurèrent les siens.

« Malfoy ! s'insurgea Harry. C'était la mienne !

- Avec ou sans, Potter, ta potion sera ratée. Laisse faire ceux qui en sont capables. »

Il ricana en s'éloignant tandis que de la fumée sortait presque des narines du brun. C'était maintenant certain, cette journée était pourrie.

Une heure et demie plus tard, les potions étaient presque finies. Il ne manquait plus que deux ingrédients et c'était le passage le plus délicat et le plus capital. Harry surveillait Neville du coin de l'œil. Pour l'instant, il n'avait commis aucune faute irrattrapable, et pour cause : Harry s'était occupé de presque toute la confection de la potion, laissant à Neville le découpage d'ingrédients. Devant lui se trouvait Hermione et il copiait tous ses gestes à la perfection. Sa potion avait donc la couleur demandée, et il en était assez fier. Il s'apprêtait à mettre l'avant-dernier ingrédient fatidique lorsque la voix de Malfoy brisa le silence.

« Professeur ! Potter fait toute la potion, Londubat n'y a même pas touché !

Rogue releva la tête de ses copies et foudroya du regard Harry et Neville.

- Potter, arrêter de faire votre tout-puissant et laissez les autres apprendre. Ne touchait plus à la potion, Londubat va se charger de terminer. »

Neville, terrorisé, fut pris d'un violent tremblement et il se mit à suer à grosses gouttes. C'en était finit d'eux, ils étaient foutus, pensa Harry… Il lança un regard noir à Malfoy qui ricanait avec Zabini.

« Fais pas cette tête, Potter, murmura le blond pour ne pas être entendu du professeur. Tu vas juste passer la semaine à récurer des chaudrons au lieu de jouer au Quidditch.

Le sang d'Harry commençait à bouillir dans ses veines. Il essaya de réguler sa respiration pour se calmer mais le regard moqueur de Malfoy le mettait hors de lui.

- C'est le seul moyen que t'as trouvé pour avoir une chance de nous gagner ? Dis tout ce que tu veux Malfoy, de toute façon tu n'es qu'un lâche. »

Alors qu'Harry détournait le regard, celui du Serpentard s'enflamma et il se jeta sur son rival.

Pendant que les deux ennemis de Poudlard se lançaient des invectives, Neville tentait de terminer sa potion sous le regard inquisiteur de Rogue qui ne se détachait pas de lui. Il attendait avec impatience de vider Gryffondor de ses points et de donner une retenue à ce pauvre malheureux. Il savait que son regard noir rendait le brun terriblement nerveux et c'est avec un sourire en coin qu'il vit son élève faire l'erreur qu'il attendait tant. En effet, Neville venait de mettre le dernier ingrédient au lieu de l'avant-dernier. Ses mains maladroites tremblaient en touillant la potion dans le mauvais sens. Il commençait à paniquer en voyant le liquide tourner au rouge vif au lieu d'un rose pastel lorsque Draco se jeta sur Harry. Tous deux tombèrent au sol, mais Harry tenta de se rattraper à quelque chose et agrippa le chaudron qui se renversa sur Draco.

Alors que Rogue se précipitait vers eux, Draco se releva brusquement de sur Harry et retira sa chemise trempée avec précipitation. Il était probablement le seul de la classe à avoir un réflexe intelligent dans une telle situation, pensa Harry. Heureusement pour le blond, la potion ne demandait pas d'ébullition, il fallait juste qu'elle soit tiède. Sinon, il aurait été ébouillanté et Harry se serait senti coupable d'avoir abimé le torse d'une perfection inimitable qui se découvrait devant ses yeux admiratifs. Mais cet air idiot le quitta vite lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose d'anormal : les iris de Malfoy étaient presque blancs.

« Monsieur Malfoy, tout va bien ? demanda Rogue en le saisissant par les épaules pour le tourner vers lui.

- Oui, je crois, répondit Malfoy après une brève inspection de son corps. Soulagé, ses yeux viraient au mauve. »

Rogue se figea sous cette constatation et la classe, agitée il y avait à peine quelques secondes, se tue.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder de cette façon ? s'énerva Draco dont les iris se teintaient de noir.

- Draco, tes yeux semblent changer de couleur selon tes émotions, expliqua Rogue d'une petite voix.

Sa panique transparaissait dans l'oubli d'appeler Draco par son nom de famille, et cela, le blond le perçu très bien.

- Pardon ?

Ses yeux redevinrent blancs avec des reflets bleu métalliques. La peur et la panique s'emparait de lui.

- Suivez-moi, nous allons à l'infirmerie. La classe est terminée. »

Rogue attrapa Malfoy par le poignet et se précipita vers la sortie. Harry restait bouche-bée.

**A suivre...**

Yumemiya Nagisa : Ceci est ma première fiction, mais ce n'est pas ma première expérience d'écriture. Elle ne sera pas très longue, 4 ou 5 chapitres je pense. Je suis très ouverte aux critiques, si bien sûr elles sont faites dans l'intention de m'aider et non de me rabaisser. Donc les commentaires désagréables, non merci, si ça ne vous plaît pas, pas la peine de lire. Sinon, je serais heureuse de lire vos impressions et commentaires. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu, le chapitre prochain va arriver très prochainement !


	2. Chapitre Deuxième : Défi

**La couleur de tes yeux.**_  
_

_Couple : Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy ll Rating : M ll Genre : Comédie romantique ll Les personnages appartiennent à __J.K. Rowling._  


_Chapitre 2 :__ Le défi._

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, lors du petit déjeuner, que Malfoy réapparut. Il semblait mal à l'aise tandis que ses yeux étaient marrons clairs.

« T'as vu ça ! Pomfresh n'a pas réussi à le soigner. J'espère que ça va durer longtemps ! s'extasia Ron. En plus, maintenant on sait tout ce qu'il ressent !

- Ron, ce n'est pas amusant, le réprimanda Hermione. C'est peut-être grave. Le professeur Rogue avait l'air assez paniqué lorsque c'est arrivé.

- Suffisamment pour oublier de nous punir, Neville et moi, rappela Harry.

- Il est inquiet juste parce que c'est son petit chouchou. Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien de grave, sinon ils l'auraient renvoyé chez lui, ce fils à papa.

- Ron… Je te rappelle que ses parents ne sont plus au Manoir Malfoy…

- Harry, je viens d'avoir une super idée, la coupa Ron. Je te lance un défi ! C'est à celui qui arrivera à associer le plus d'émotions aux couleurs des yeux de Malfoy ! T'es partant ?

- Ron… répéta Hermione, désespérée par le comportement de son ami.

- Super idée, Ron ! Le vainqueur gagnera la place à côté d'Hermione en potions, et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Défi relevé !

- Cette histoire va mal finir… murmura Hermione plus pour elle-même que pour ses deux amis complètement surexcités. »

La matinée commençait avec Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec Hagrid. Le cours était en commun avec les Serpentards et Harry savait que Malfoy détestait le cours tout autant que le professeur. Il comptait bien profiter de cette occasion pour gagner des points pour le défi.

Hagrid, tout joyeux, comme à son habitude, présenta sa nouvelle acquisition : un dragon vert de Roumanie. Ce n'était encore qu'un bébé incapable de cracher du feu, donc tout à fait inoffensif. Discrètement, Harry se posta derrière Malfoy. Puis, alors que le blond ne se doutait de rien, il le poussa brusquement vers le dragon. Il se dépêcha d'avancer de nouveau vers Draco qui était tombé à genoux juste en face de l'animal surpris, afin de pouvoir voir la couleur de ses yeux. Il découvrit des iris d'un orange flamboyant qui se transforma presque aussitôt en un blanc pur qui donnait au Serpentard un aspect inhumain.

« Orange pour la surprise, blanc pour la peur, s'écria Harry, fier de lui. »

Les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire alors que Draco se relevait d'un bon. Il fusilla Harry sans ménagement puis quitta le cours d'un pas furieux.

« Gris naturel pour la colère ? » pensa Harry.

Ce n'est que dans l'après-midi que Ron parvint à marquer un point, et il n'eut pas besoin d'un grand effort pour cela. Alors qu'ils avaient une pause entre deux cours, le trio se baladaient dans les couloirs. Par pur hasard, ils tombèrent sur Malfoy en train d'embrasser une jolie Serdaigle. Ron s'éclaircit la gorge et Malfoy cessa son activité pour déterminer la source du bruit, les pupilles encore d'un magenta clair.

« Magenta pour le désir, dit Ron à toute vitesse pour devancer Harry. »

Mais l'idée n'avait même pas traversé l'esprit du brun. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de Malfoy qui redevenaient gris. Pourtant, il y lisait encore du désir… Il se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise et dévia le regard.

« Venez, lâcha-t-il en faisant demi-tour. »

Au dîner, Malfoy était toujours aussi mal à l'aise à cause de ses yeux. Tout le monde le regardait. Il n'aimait pas être le centre d'intérêt, du moins pas de cette façon. Il ne discutait pas beaucoup, gardant ses yeux rivés sur son assiette. « Marron pour la gêne. » dit simplement Harry en plein milieu du repas. Ron bafouilla quelques injures contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir trouvé, et Hermione eut un petit sourire énigmatique.

Le soir, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry et Ron comptaient leurs points. Ron partagea un parchemin en deux colonnes et leur donna respectivement pour titre : « Harry » et « Ron ». Son écriture était brouillonne et sa plume, trop appuyée sur le parchemin, laissait des tâches d'encre ici et là.

« Alors, premier point pour moi : du magenta pour le désir, à ce gros pervers de blond peroxydé. Toi tu as trouvé l'orange vif pour la surprise, le blanc pour la peur et le marron pour la gêne.

- Et le gris, ajouta Harry.

- Le gris ne compte pas ! s'exclama Ron. C'est sa couleur naturelle, elle ne signifie rien du tout.

- Si, la colère. Après que je l'ai poussé vers le dragon, son regard s'est tourné vers moi et ses yeux étaient gris, expliqua Harry. Il était fou de rage. Et cette après-midi, quand nous l'avons surpris avec cette fille, ses yeux sont devenus gris quand il nous a vus. Il devait être en colère qu'on le dérange dans un moment pareil. Un point de plus, s'il-te-plaît !

- Tricheur… marmonna Ron qui griffonna tout de même un « Gris : colère » dans la colonne d'Harry. »

Le lendemain, Harry et Ron continuaient leur petit jeu. Cela commença au petit-déjeuner. Exceptionnellement, il y eu de la confiture de pêche. Forcément, Malfoy, accro au petit déjeuner français, en couvrit abondamment sa tartine. Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il voulait voir la couleur qu'auraient ses iris lorsqu'il la goûterait. Il ne remarquait absolument pas le regard moqueur d'Hermione. Il ne voyait que cette bouche qui s'ouvrait, ses yeux qui regardaient la tartine et qui… se fermèrent dès qu'il mordit dedans. Il étouffa un gémissement de frustration dans sa gorge qui n'échappa cependant pas à sa meilleure amie. Heureusement pour lui, après avoir passé une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres pour ne perdre aucune goûte de la substance couleur d'ambre, Malfoy rouvrit les yeux. Et le cœur d'Harry fit un petit bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il découvrit les magnifiques prunelles légèrement dorées du blond. Ainsi, une sorte d'harmonie se dégageait de lui. Ses yeux s'accordaient parfaitement à ses cheveux et donnait un air angélique à son visage.

« Doré pour le plaisir… murmura-t-il plus pour lui que pour les autres.

- Mince Harry ! T'es en train de me massacrer là ! s'écria alors Ron, la bouche pleine d'œufs brouillés. Faut que je me rattrape ! »

Ron, un peu inquiet de se voir passer la fin de l'année à côté de Neville pour les cours de potions, força un peu les choses. Ainsi, lors de leur cours commun de métamorphose, il obligea Harry et Hermione à s'assoir avec lui à la même rangée que Malfoy et ses acolytes. Pendant toute l'heure de cours, Ron, fin comme un centaure, provoqua Malfoy qui tentait vainement de ne pas réagir. Il savait qu'un défi stupide poussait ces Gryffondors tout aussi stupides à agir de la sorte. Mais sa patience commençait à atteindre ses limites. Ainsi, lorsque le roux lui dit : « Hey, Malfoy, combien tu les as payé, tes potes, pour qu'ils restent avec toi ? », il craqua. Ron ne l'avait même pas vu arriver que le poing du blond s'encastrait déjà dans sa joue. Mais sa fierté de Gryffondor revint au galop et il se jeta sur le Serpentard, lui rendant son coup avec plus de violence encore. Le blond poussa un cri de douleur, mais avant que Blaise ne massacre le roux qui, inconscient du danger, relevait déjà son poing pour le frapper encore, McGonagal les sépara d'un mouvement de baguette.

« Bleu marine pour la douleur ! Un point pour moi ! hurla presque Ron en sautant sur place.

- Monsieur Weasley ! Puis-je savoir qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'écria de sa voix suraigüe le professeur McGonagal. J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas encore d'un de vos défis ridicules !

- Tu vas prendre cher, Weasley, annonça Draco d'un ton méprisant alors que son regard passait du bleu orageux à un verdâtre kaki qui ne lui allait pas du tout. »

Ron ne dit rien pour ne pas aggraver son cas mais il ne comptait pas perdre ce point-là.

Ainsi, lorsque le soir vint, Ron, en plus de sa retenue, eut le droit au sermon d'Hermione.

« Mais 'Mione ! On ne fait que s'amuser un peu !

- Je ne trouve vraiment pas ça amusant, Ronald. Tu perturbes le cours, tu te fais punir et en plus tu te fais mal. Tu sais que tu es parfaitement ridicule avec ta joue rouge et enflée comme une tomate à maturation ? »

Ledit Ronald soupira, vaincu. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais le dernier mot avec elle. Il écouta donc la fin de ses réprimandes sans répondre, puis lorsque ce fut fini, il se dépêcha de rejoindre Harry.

« Eh mon pote ! On fait les comptes ? demanda-t-il d'un air fier.

Il savait que cette fois, il avait récolté plus de points que son meilleur ami. Il s'installa donc sur le lit d'Harry et ressortit le parchemin du défi.

- Alors… Un point pour toi, dit-il tout en écrivant « Doré : plaisir » dans la colonne d'Harry.

- Beurk… ne put-il s'empêcher de laisser échapper tout en se relisant. Malfoy, éprouver du plaisir, c'est… Bref. A moi ! J'ai deux points !

- Quoi ? Mais tu n'en as annoncé qu'un ! contra le brun.

- Normal, McGo était en train de s'acharner sur moi. Alors : le bleu foncé pour la douleur et le vert kaki pour sa putain de fierté.

- Tu triches ! Si tu ne l'as pas annoncé, ça ne compte pas !

- On a jamais parlé de ça quand on a exposé les règles, se défendit Ron. Et puis te plains pas, t'es toujours en tête : t'as cinq points tandis que je n'en ai que trois !

- Pfff… soupira Harry, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion. »

Le lendemain, les Gryffondors n'avaient aucun cours en commun avec les Serpentards, et Harry se demandait comment il arriverait à gagner des points. Il passa toute la matinée sans croiser le blond, hormis au petit déjeuner où il ne pouvait rien tenter. Il en fut de même au déjeuner.

Après s'être rassasié, le trio d'or décida de se rendre dans le parc de Poudlard pour s'aérer un peu. Ils avaient une heure à tuer avant leur prochain cours. Ils trouvèrent un coin d'ombre sous un grand chêne et s'y installèrent. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient sortis avec l'espoir de capter une légère brise sous ce soleil asséchant. Hermione était en train de réprimander Ron qui n'avait toujours pas commencé son devoir de métamorphose à rendre pour le lendemain. Harry avait le regard perdu dans le vide lorsqu'une image s'imposa à lui : Malfoy et Zabini était en train de traverser son champ de vision.

« Hey Malfoy ! l'interpella-t-il.

Draco se retourna et le regarda, attendant qu'il parle. Mais Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il voulait juste voir ses yeux qui étaient actuellement gris. Il ne semblait pourtant pas en colère. Seulement un peu agacé. Harry se trouva alors terriblement stupide. Il se dit rapidement qu'il restait silencieux comme un imbécile alors qu'il avait une superbe chance de marquer des points. Quelle émotion déclencher en lui ?

« Tes parents vont bien, à Azkaban ?

- Harry ! s'écria Hermione, offusquée. »

A peine les mots avaient-ils franchi ses lèvres qu'Harry les regretta. Mais ils étaient sortis tout seul… Il n'avait jamais voulu dire une chose pareille. La culpabilité l'écrasa comme une vague lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Malfoy changer de couleur. Ils devinrent verts. Verts comme ses propres yeux. Un vert humide qui essayait de contenir ses larmes.

« Vert pour la tristesse ! s'extasia Ron. Qui aurait cru qu'un Malfoy connaissait la tristesse. »

Malfoy s'enfuit. Zabini regarda Harry dans les yeux et lâcha la bombe :

« T'es vraiment le pire, Potter… »

Et il partit retrouver son ami.

Ron s'étouffait avec son rire alors qu'Hermione regardait Harry, choquée. Le brun, lui, était figé. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait mal. Pourquoi cette couleur ?...

« Harry ! Comment as-tu osé lui dire cela ? Toi qui as perdu tes parents trop tôt, tu devrais savoir plus qu'un autre que c'est un sujet trop douloureux pour s'en moquer !

- Ca va Hermione ! Malfoy est toujours en train d'insulter les parents d'Harry. T'inquiète mon pote, t'as bien fait !

- Harry, continua Hermione sans se soucier de ce que disait Ron. Tu ne l'as pas simplement rendu triste. Tu l'as blessé, Harry ! »

Le brun eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans le ventre. Il se leva et partit en courant, fuyant les reproches d'Hermione qu'il savait tout à fait fondés.

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit en pensant à ce qui s'était passé cette journée. Il y avait vraiment des fois où il se détestait… Hermione et Zabini avait raison…

Enervé par ses pensées et son incapacité à s'endormir, Harry se leva. Il saisit la carte des Maraudeurs et sa cape d'invisibilité puis quitta la tour en silence.

Arrivé dans le couloir, il consulta la carte pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun surveillant et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un point. Le point « Malfoy ». Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il se dirigea vers le couloir où se trouvait la représentation immobile du blond.

Il trouva Malfoy accoudé à une fenêtre, regardant la pleine lune. Ainsi éclairé par les rayons lunaires, Harry pensa qu'il était vraiment magnifique. Puis il s'attarda sur ses yeux : ils étaient d'un violet profond. Tout son être reflétait la tristesse, si bien qu'Harry se demanda s'il était possible que deux couleurs correspondent à une même émotion.

Doucement, il retira sa cape d'invisibilité. Il devait lui parler.

« Malfoy…

Draco sursauta en se tournant vers Harry. Ses yeux devinrent gris avec des éclats verts. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas orange ? Il détourna le regard avant de parler.

- Vas-t-en Potter. Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dis.

Sa voix était lasse et Harry eut mal.

- Malfoy… Je suis désolé.

Le blond le dévisagea alors, les yeux écarquillés. Ils restaient pourtant obstinément gris.

- Écoute Malfoy… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je sais à quel point c'est dur de perdre ses parents, je n'avais pas le droit de dire une chose pareille. Je… Je suis vraiment désolé, Draco… »

Ses yeux étaient humides tant il avait honte et il ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait utilisé pour la toute première fois le prénom de son rival. Il s'autorisa un rapide coup d'œil à Malfoy et ce qu'il vit le figea. Le vert avait presque pris le pas sur le gris. Malfoy posa une main sur ses yeux pour les cacher.

« Draco…

- Arrête, Potter. Arrête immédiatement. »

Le blond inspira profondément puis expira lentement pour tenter de se calmer. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, ce fut pour plonger ses yeux totalement gris dans ceux d'Harry. Celui-ci se posa alors pour la première fois une question fondamentale. Comme il ne trouva pas de réponse, il la formula à voix haute :

« Malfoy, pourquoi tes yeux restent gris quand tu me regardes ? »

Le blond parut décontenancé par sa question, puis mal à l'aise. Finalement, il s'enfuit sans une explication.

**A suivre...**

Yumemiya Nagisa : Voici donc mon deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaît au moins autant que le premier... Surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une petite review, ça me fera plaisir. Si vous trouvez que quelque chose sonne faux, qu'il y a des fautes, ou n'importe quoi d'autres, n'hésitez pas ! Dans le chapitre suivant, Harry doit se faire pardonner et en même temps, il veut découvrir une autre couleur qui n'est rien que pour lui. Je le posterai dans deux ou trois jours. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu, et au plaisir de vous lire aussi !...


	3. Chapitre Troisième : Rapprochement

**La couleur de tes yeux.**_  
_

_Couple : Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy ll Rating : M ll Genre : Comédie romantique ll Les personnages appartiennent à __J.K. Rowling._  


_Chapitre 3 :__ Rapprochement._

Le soleil se leva sur un samedi suffoquant. Harry, les yeux grands ouverts sur son plafond, était allongé bien droit dans son lit. Les cernes violacés qui soulignaient ses yeux démontraient sa nuit blanche. La culpabilité et la curiosité l'avait rongé, si bien qu'il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil.

Il devait être sept heures du matin lorsqu'il se leva, résigné à ne définitivement pas trouver le sommeil. Tous ses camarades profitaient de leur grasse matinée, il ne s'attendait donc à trouver personne dans la salle commune. C'était sans compter la fille la plus studieuse qu'il n'ait jamais connue : Hermione qui lisait tranquillement un livre, assise en nuisette sur le canapé rouge.

« Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en découvrant son meilleur ami. Elle tenta de cacher un peu son corps.

- Si j'avais su que quelqu'un viendrait, je me serais habillée… murmura-t-elle, gênée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas 'Mione, sourit-il. Tu es très belle et en rien vulgaire.

Elle rougit sous le compliment.

- Mais dis-moi Harry, pourquoi te lèves-tu si tôt ? D'habitude, je ne vois personne dans la salle commune avant au moins dix heures.

- Je n'ai pas bien dormi… avoua-t-il.

- Ou pas du tout. Tu as une tête affreuse, Harry.

En disant cela, elle avait replongé sa tête dans son livre et avait utilisé une voix très détachée.

- Hermione… Je sais que tu m'en veux… Par rapport à ce que j'ai fait hier. Je m'en veux, je suis vraiment désolé. Pardonne-moi Hermione…

Son ton était abattu et suppliant. La brunette soupira, vaincue, et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses, Harry, c'est à Draco. Vas lui demander pardon.

- C'est déjà fait…

Hermione le dévisagea.

- Comment ça ?

- Cette nuit… Je l'ai trouvé dans un couloir, et je me suis excusé. J'étais sincère, mais Malfoy a réagi bizarrement…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hermione qui posa son livre sur la table basse, soudainement très intéressée.

- Il était triste, même après que je lui ai demandé pardon. Il m'a dit d'arrêté ça, mais il semblait plus… désespéré qu'en colère.

Il fit une pause, avant de reprendre d'une voix très hésitante.

- Dis, Hermione… Je me posais une question. Pourquoi Malfoy a les yeux gris quand il me regarde ? Je veux dire… Au début je pensais que c'était de la colère, mais il n'a cette couleur que quand il me regarde, et quand je devrais provoquer d'autres sentiments chez lui, ses yeux restent inexplicablement gris. Bien sûr, ils deviennent verts quand il est triste, mais là aussi c'est étrange : cette nuit, quand je l'espionnais, il semblait triste et ses yeux étaient violets. C'est illogique, je ne comprends pas…

Le regard d'Hermione se fit mystérieux et un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Harry, c'est à toi de le découvrir. Mais avant de blesser encore une fois Draco, demandes-toi ce que tu ressens réellement pour lui.

- Arrête de l'appeler Draco, on dirait que vous êtes intimes. C'est Malfoy.

La jeune fille eu un léger rire en le voyant se renfrogner.

- C'est parce que je te parle de Draco, ce beau garçon un peu perdu, pas de Malfoy, ce crétin arrogant qu'on lui ordonne d'être. »

Sur ces derniers mots, elle reprit son livre et se concentra sur sa lecture. Harry resta un peu idiot, à la regarder un moment en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Deux longs jours s'écoulèrent. Harry n'avait pas pu, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, parler à Malfoy –Draco. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire non plus. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Hermione tournait sans cesse dans sa tête. Que ressentait-il pour Malfoy ? Non : que ressentait-il pour Draco ? Il était agacé et frustré qu'Hermione ait compris quelque chose le concernant que lui ne savait pas encore. Alors il se creusait la tête, il essayait de faire la part des choses entre comment il devait être avec Malfoy et comment il voulait être avec Draco. Au petit-déjeuner du lundi matin, en voyant Draco sourire lorsque Parkinson lui offrit un pot de confiture, il se dit qu'il aimait le voir sourire. Puis il se dit qu'il n'aimait pas Parkinson. Puis il se dit qu'il voulait avoir un sourire de Draco rien que pour lui. En le voyant manger sa confiture, il se dit qu'il aimait particulièrement quand ses yeux étaient dorés. Mais comme Draco sentait un regard insistant posé sur lui, il releva la tête et tomba dans le regard vert de Potter. Et là, Harry se dit qu'il préférait plus encore le gris orageux des yeux de Draco. Et il aimait qu'en ce moment, ce gris ne soit que pour lui. Il adorait, même. Mais les iris du blond se tintèrent de vert pour finalement se détourner de lui, et Harry n'aima pas du tout. Sa poitrine était compressée. Il se dit alors qu'il aimerait provoquer une autre couleur que du gris ou du vert chez le Serpentard. Autre chose que ce sentiment indéfinissable ou cette tristesse. Il voulait une autre couleur rien que pour lui, et inconsciemment un autre sentiment.

C'est ainsi que le mardi matin, au petit-déjeuner, les joues et les iris de Draco se colorèrent de rouge lorsqu'il reçut une rose tout aussi rouge. La chouette qui la lui avait apportée était inconnue et il n'y avait aucune carte. Draco balayait alors la salle du regard, cherchant l'expéditeur, jusqu'à ce que ses rubis plongent dans les émeraudes du Survivant. Mais celui-ci, gêné, détourna brusquement le regard. Lorsque, enfin, il s'accorda un petit coup d'œil vers le blond, il le vit afficher un sourire tendre en regardant son présent.

Ron avait senti que quelque chose avait changé depuis quelques jours. Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert les yeux verts de Malfoy, en fait. Harry semblait toujours distant, dans la lune. Il semblait avoir complètement oublié le défi, si bien qu'il n'avait pas osé en reparler non plus. Mais lorsque, en salle de potions, il avait vu le professeur Rogue, d'habitude si impassible, arrivé avec un air vraiment paniqué, une enveloppe à la main, pour la tendre à Malfoy, qui l'ouvrit en tremblant, lisant au fur et à mesure que ses yeux viraient au violet tout en se remplissant de larmes, qu'il parte en courant hors de la classe, et qu'Harry le suive, il s'était dit que, définitivement, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il soupira en voyant qu'Hermione continuait de remuer la potion avec un petit sourire à la fois satisfait et triste. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il jamais rien ?

A peine la porte de la Salle sur Demande avait-elle claqué qu'elle se rouvrit. Draco, tombé à genoux, pleurait en silence, le visage caché dans ses mains. Il sentit deux bras l'enlacer et un corps chaud se presser contre son dos. Il voulut lui demander de partir, mais sa voix se brisa en sanglots et il pleura bruyamment, gémissant de douleur alors que son cœur saignait.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues heures, qu'enfin, ses larmes se tarirent. Mais il ne bougea pas, et Harry non plus. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un temps indéterminé, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Draco ramasse la lettre qu'il avait laissé tomber face à lui. Harry, part dessus son épaule, regardait. Il se dit un moment qu'il n'avait pas le droit, que c'était personnel, mais il comprit que Draco l'avait reprise exprès pour qu'il la voie. Ainsi, il reconnut sur l'enveloppe le cachet de la prison d'Azkaban. De ses doigts tremblants, Draco en sortit la lettre et la déplia. Inconsciemment, les bras d'Harry se resserrèrent sur la taille de Draco quand il lut la lettre : elle annonçait le suicide de sa mère.

« J'avais droit à une visite dimanche prochain… murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. »

Délicatement, avec des mouvements lents, Harry se saisit de la lettre. Il la posa bien à plat dans sa main, et devant les yeux de Draco, la métamorphosa en rose de cristal.

« Une chose que j'ai toujours admiré chez ta mère, c'est sa beauté… Une rose de cristal, je crois que ça la symbolise plutôt bien, non ? »

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur les joues de Draco alors qu'il portait la rose à son cœur. Mais ce n'était plus du désespoir et de la douleur. Juste de la tristesse et des souvenirs.

Au petit matin du jour suivant, Albus Dumbledore annonça que le professeur Severus Rogue serait absent pendant une semaine. Il en était de même pour Draco Malfoy, mais il ne le précisa pas. Harry lut dans la presse que l'enterrement avait lieu le jeudi après-midi. Il fit orage ce jour-là.

La semaine passa d'une lenteur atterrante. Le week-end, Harry ne sortit presque pas de sa chambre. Le lundi matin par contre, il sautait presque d'impatience sur sa chaise, attendant que Draco fasse son apparition dans la Grande Salle. Alors, quand, enfin, le beau blond tant désiré pénétra dans la salle, Harry ne put le lâcher du regard. Hermione dut presque le trainer de force pour l'emmener à leur premier cours de la journée.

Mais la semaine se passa tout à fait banalement. Draco et Harry ne se parlèrent pas une seule fois. Pire : Draco l'évitait. Et Harry en était fou de rage et de frustration. Pendant toute cette semaine où le blond avait été absent, il s'était imaginé comment se passeraient leurs retrouvailles. Il avait imaginé qu'ils enterreraient enfin la hache de guerre, qu'ils entretiendraient une relation amicale. Il avait espéré que Draco le remercierait d'avoir été là lorsqu'il avait appris le décès de sa mère. Pire encore, il avait espéré découvrir une couleur rien que pour lui dans les yeux de Draco. Une nouvelle couleur qui symboliserait un sentiment agréable, doux. Mais non. Tout était comme avant. Harry s'écrasa sur son lit, complètement déprimé. En plus, vendredi soir était le début des vacances et Hermione et Ron rentraient chez eux. Il allait se retrouver tout seul à broyer du noir.

Et comme Harry l'avait prévu, le vendredi arriva très vite. Les cours étaient terminés et la plupart des élèves étaient sur le départ.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de te laisser, mon pote… J'aurais vraiment aimé passer les vacances de Pâques avec toi…

- C'est bon, Ron, arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça. Tout va très bien se passer, deux semaines, c'est pas long. Et puis c'est normal que t'ailles voir ton frère, pour une fois qu'il quitte sa Roumanie et ses dragons adorés… Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part, ainsi qu'à toute la famille.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça. Vivement tes dix-huit ans, que tu viennes enfin passer les vacances chez nous !

Ron enlaça son meilleur ami, puis laissa sa place à Hermione.

- Je t'écrirai souvent Harry, alors reste en forme ! »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, puis elle et Ron entrèrent dans un carrosse.

« J'ai cru qu'ils ne partiraient jamais, ces deux-là, dit une voix trainante derrière Harry.

- Malfoy ?

- Dans toute sa splendeur, Potter.

- J'ai l'impression que ça va beaucoup mieux, grimaça Harry.

Draco détourna le regard, gêné qu'il fasse allusion à ce moment assez intime.

- Tes yeux sont guéris ? demanda finalement Harry.

- Ah… Euh… Non. C'est juste que, des fois… Tu sais… Ils restent gris.

Harry rougit. Ils étaient gris parce qu'il était là.

- Bon. Puisqu'on passe tous les deux les vacances à Poudlard, ça te dit une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Euh… Tous les deux ?

- Non, non, je parlais au type, derrière toi.

Harry, par réflexe, se retourna. Mais il ne vit personne derrière lui, et le rire moqueur de Malfoy le fit rougir de honte.

- Demain, 14 heures à l'entrée de Poudlard. Ne sois pas en retard, Potter. »

**À suivre...**

Yumemiya Nagisa : Voici, comme prévu, le troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas. On y découvre un Draco jusque là inconnu, un Draco sensible qui sait pleurer. J'ai fait le choix de ne pas mettre la description de l'évolution de l'état d'esprit d'Harry, qui prend peu à peu conscience des sentiments qu'il porte à Draco, parce que c'est un travail surtout inconscient et que ses réactions expriment mieux encore cette évolution. Quant au chapitre 4, il arrivera dans deux jours normalement, à moins que je ne décède demain en découvrant les résultats des épreuves anticipées du bac... On abordera alors les choses un peu plus sérieusement entre Harry et Draco et on aura la fameuse réponse à la question : "Pourquoi du gris pour Potter ?". Le lemon cependant n'est prévu que pour le chapitre 5. Merci encore de me lire et d'avoir la patience de me suivre ! À bientôt !


	4. Chapitre Quatrième : Rendez vous

**La couleur de tes yeux.**_  
_

_Couple : Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy ll Rating : M ll Genre : Comédie romantique ll Les personnages appartiennent à __J.K. Rowling._  


_Chapitre 4 :__ Rendez-vous._

Le lendemain, à 13 heures 59 minutes et 59 secondes, Harry, qui attendait déjà depuis dix bonnes minutes, se demanda si Draco serait capable de lui poser un lapin. Il se dit que peut-être il était en train de se moquer de lui avec les quelques Serpentards restants, du haut d'une des fenêtres du château. Cette crainte lui serra le cœur et il ne put s'empêcher de lever le regard pour inspecter les fenêtres de la façade.

« Potter, tu as l'air idiot, le nez en l'air. »

Draco Malfoy, fidèle à son éducation, était arrivé à l'heure précise. Et à peine Harry avait-il posé le regard sur lui qu'en plus de le trouver magnifique, il fut rassuré de remarquer qu'il n'avait probablement pas été le seul à changer une vingtaine de fois sa tenue avant de se décider. Draco portait une chemise argentée luisante et très près du corps. Il avait un bermuda marron clair assorti à des mocassins de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient un peu ébouriffés et lui donnait un air craquant. En un mot : magnifique. Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'œil à sa propre tenue pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas ridicule à côté de lui. Il avait choisi un pantalon de jean jauni qui faisait bien ressortir ses fesses, ainsi qu'un débardeur noir un peu lâche qui lui donnait un air décontracté. Le contraste entre la tenue sophistiquée de Draco et la sienne beaucoup plus banale était assez frappant, pourtant Harry avait l'impression qu'ils se complétaient bien.

« Allons-y, annonça simplement Malfoy. »

Le trajet se passa dans le silence le plus complet, mais il n'était en rien pesant et dérangeant, comme le craignait un peu Harry. C'était un silence agréable. Le brun marchait les mains dans les poches, alors que Draco était toujours bien droit, la tête haute. Harry fut même surpris de remarquer que les pas du blond ne faisaient presque pas de bruit. L'éducation… pensa-t-il en souriant.

Lorsque, enfin, ils pénétrèrent dans le village, Draco prit la parole :

« Tu as quelque chose de particulier à faire, Potter ?

- Euh, non, rien de spécial, bafouilla-t-il.

- J'aimerais acheter un livre, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la librairie du village. Draco abandonna Harry à l'entrée et s'enfonça dans les rayons. Pendant ce temps, le brun jeta un coup d'œil aux meilleures ventes, installées près de la caisse. Draco revint à peine quelques minutes après avec un énorme grimoire et trouva Harry le nez plongé dans une de ses biographies.

- Alors Potter, accro à sa popularité ? lança le blond, acerbe.

- Je déteste ces torchons, cracha Harry en jetant le livre sur l'établi. Ce n'est qu'un paquet de conneries.

Draco regardait le brun avec des yeux ronds mais ne dit rien. Il paya son achat puis suivit en silence Harry qui était visiblement pressé de sortir.

- Tu as envie qu'on s'installe au glacier pour dévorer une énorme glace ? demanda Draco d'un ton léger pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Bonne idée, lui sourit le brun. »

Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse du glacier où déjà beaucoup de monde était venu se détendre. Harry commanda une énorme coupe aux trois chocolats tandis que Draco choisissait une glace vanille avec fraises et mousse chantilly.

« Dessert raffiné pour homme raffiné, avait annoncé le blond sous le regard moqueur d'Harry.

A peine avaient-ils commandé que les glaces furent déposées devant eux, malgré les nombreuses commandes en attente.

- Avantage d'être avec le Survivant, je suppose, se moqua Draco.

- Sans commentaire, lâcha le brun, le ton rosse. Je déteste ce statut particulier.

- C'est pour cette raison que tu tirais cette tête devant ta biographie ?

- Oui, entre autre… marmonna le brun.

- Entre autre ?

Harry poussa un long soupir qui exprimait toute sa lassitude.

- La fin de la biographie annonçait mes soi-disant fiançailles avec Ginny.

- Oh… lâcha Draco soudain moins amusé. La belette femelle, je l'avais presque oublié. En tout cas Potter, je plains votre descendance. Le mélange entre ta tignasse et sa couleur poil-de-carotte risque de bien faire rire les petits camarades de tes futurs rejetons.

- Ta gueule Malfoy. Il n'y aura pas de rejetons, pas plus que de Madame Ginny Potter.

- Pardon ?

- Ginny et moi, ce n'est plus d'actualité. J'en ai assez que les journalistes s'acharnent sur cette idée de mariage.

- Depuis quand ?... demanda le blond d'une petite voix.

- J'ai commencé à prendre mes distances peu avant la Bataille Finale.

- Mais… Mais je la vois toujours accrochée à tes bask ! »

Draco rougit violemment dès sa phrase terminée, conscient de l'aveu qu'il venait de faire. Le regard du brun le brûlait, si bien qu'il se sentit obligé de détourner la tête.

« Au moins, quand je suis avec toi, personne ne me dévisage à cause de mes yeux ! ria Draco dans une tentative de changer de sujet de conversation.

« Je suis stupide. » pensa-t-il simplement en avisant les joues pourpres du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

- D'ailleurs, Malfoy… Pourquoi moi ? demanda celui-ci d'une voix timide.

- Changeons de sujet, Potter, trancha-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

- Mais… !

- Potter. »

Comme voulu, la discussion s'arrêta là. Tous deux dégustèrent leur glace en silence. Harry, boudeur, avait la joue posée sur sa main et touillait sa glace déjà fondue. Draco, quant à lui, était bien droit et ramassait avec sa longue cuillère des fraises recouvertes de glace et de chantilly. A chaque fois qu'il les portait à sa bouche, ses yeux se fermaient et ses traits se détendaient.

« Pourtant, j'aimais bien tes yeux dorés… ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Harry.

Le visage de Draco s'enflamma brusquement et il baissa les yeux sur sa glace.

- Ferme-la un peu, Potter… »

Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit rire devant l'air renfrogné du blond. Finalement, l'après-midi s'annonçait agréable…

Après avoir fini leur glace, les deux anciens rivaux firent le tour du village, rentrant dans de nombreuses boutiques sans pour autant acheter, profitant surtout de l'air plus frais qu'offraient les magasins. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à Poudlard, le soleil rougissait déjà.

« Bon… Je vais rejoindre mon dortoir, dit finalement Draco.

- Oui, moi aussi… C'était…

Les joues d'Harry rosirent alors qu'il se décidait à aller au bout de sa pensée.

- C'était une après-midi très agréable. Merci Malfoy.

- Oh… Euh… De rien Potter. »

Draco, tout aussi rouge que son interlocuteur, lui fit un signe de tête en guise de salut puis commença à s'éloigner.

« Malfoy ! l'interpella Harry.

Le blond se retourna, un sourcil interrogateur levé. Harry était plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

- Euh… Demain, tu… Tu fais quelque chose de particulier ?

Un sourire presque tendre s'étira sur les lèvres de Draco alors que ses yeux gris prenaient une très légère teinte rose pâle. Mais à cause des quelques mètres qui séparaient les deux garçons, Harry ne vit rien.

- Oui Potter, je te retrouve devant le lac après le déjeuner. »

Et il s'en alla, laissant un Harry tout brouillé de sentiments confus.

Cette nuit-là, Harry dormit comme un bébé. Mais à son réveil, il fut troublé en se remémorant son rêve dans lequel il voyait Draco lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Finalement, il passa toute la matinée à faire ses devoirs dans son dortoir pour tenter de ne pas y penser et surtout ne pas se laisser envahir par l'excitation de revoir le blond.

Harry poussa un long soupir de contentement quand il déposa sa plume à côté de son parchemin noircit d'écritures. Il avait enfin terminé son devoir de métamorphose. Il lança un _Tempus_ et se raidit brusquement en voyant l'heure s'afficher devant ses yeux : il était treize heures moins le quart. La grande salle était ouverte depuis trois quarts d'heure ! Il se précipita hors du dortoir, manquant plusieurs fois de s'écraser contre le sol après avoir raté une marche. Il hésitait presque à se frapper alors qu'il s'insultait déjà de tous les noms. Si jamais Malfoy était déjà parti… ! Il fit un rapide détour par la Grande Salle pour récupérer un morceau de pain et une pomme puis continua de courir en direction du lac.

Quel ne fut pas son soulagement en découvrant Draco, allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés sous la tête. Il s'approcha en silence et arrêta son regard sur les yeux fermés du blond puis sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Ses traits étaient fins. Il se dégageait de son visage comme de son corps la délicatesse d'une jeune fille mais la force d'un homme. Il était le parfait mélange de ce que la nature fait de mieux. Une sorte d'ange, pensa Harry. Il se reprit brusquement en se rendant compte qu'il détaillait le blond depuis déjà plusieurs dizaines de secondes. Il se racla la gorge.

« Ah, Potter, enfin là ! Je vois que la ponctualité n'est pas ta qualité première.

- Désolé, je me suis un peu oublié… avoua-t-il en s'asseyant au côté du blond. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Draco toujours allongé et Harry assis en tailleur, regardant l'eau stagnante du lac.

« Pooooootter… J'ai chaaaaud…

- J'ai peut-être une solution, si tu veux…

- Si tu me fous dans le lac, je te le ferai regretter toute ta vie.

Un léger rire échappa au brun alors que Draco souriait.

- Non, je ne pensais pas à ça, bien que l'idée soit bonne.

- Alors à quoi pensais-tu ?

- Suis-moi. »

Harry se levait alors que Draco le regardait, sceptique. Le brun lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever et surtout l'inciter à le suivre. Mais un battement plus fort que les autres résonna dans la poitrine de chaque garçon en comprenant la signification de ce geste. Cette main avait était le pont entre la rivalité de deux camps, de deux idéologies. Mais à cette époque où ils manquaient de forces, ce pont se serrait effondré sous leurs pas avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se rejoindre. A présent, c'était différent : la guerre était finie, les sentiments étaient plus forts. D'un geste sûr, Draco saisit cette main et se releva. Ils partirent en direction du château.

Leurs mains restèrent scellées alors qu'Harry entraînait Draco vers la tour d'astronomie. Mais ils ne sortirent pas sur le balcon, préférant rester dans la fraîcheur de la petite salle au sommet de la tour. Draco fut surpris de voir qu'elle avait été aménagée, et d'une façon qui lui plaisait. De grands draps foncés couvraient les fenêtres, baignant ainsi la salle dans une atmosphère tamisée. Le sol était recouvert d'un large tapis rouge à poils longs et tout un tas de coussins aux couleurs chaudes étaient répandus un peu partout. En plein milieu trônait un drôle d'engin que Draco ne sut reconnaitre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore, Potter ?

- Viens, tu vas voir, c'est génial !

Il semblait ravi. Il s'allongea sur le ventre, le visage devant l'appareil étrange. Comme il tapotait le sol près de lui en une invitation, Draco se positionna de la même façon.

- J'ai eu un mal fou à me le procurer ! Je viens ici quand j'ai envie d'être seul et qu'il fait vraiment trop chaud. Sois honoré, Malfoy, parce que tu es le premier à pénétrer cette pièce aménagée par mes soins !

Puis Harry appuya sur un bouton et l'hélice, derrière son grillage, se mit en marche.

- Du vent ! s'écria Draco, surpris.

- C'est cool, hein ? Rien de tel qu'un ventilateur pour se rafraîchir.

- C'est moldu, évidemment… »

Harry ria devant la mine dégoutée du blond. Il se laissa rouler sur le dos, toujours sous le ventilateur. Draco, lui, était resté sur le ventre, sa joue posée dans sa main. Il balançait ses pieds déchaussés dans le vide. Une fine mèche de cheveux bougeait au grès du vent devant son œil gauche. Elle frôlait ses longs cils blonds, si bien qu'il devait parfois fermé l'œil, gêné. Pourtant, il ne cherchait pas à la retirer. Harry, dérangé par ce détail et étrangement obnubilé par lui, tendit la main, et d'un doigt délicat, repoussa la mèche de cheveux sur un côté. Draco, un peu surpris, tourna la tête vers lui et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Ils se regardèrent. Longtemps. Et plus ils se regardaient, plus ils se sentaient troublés. Le temps s'était suspendu. Il n'y avait qu'eux dans cette pièce sacralisée par son obscurité. Le silence n'était perturbé que par le ronronnement de l'appareil. Un peu déconnectés de la réalité, Draco se baissait alors qu'Harry se relevait. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord, timidement, précautionneusement. Leur souffle était un peu laborieux, leurs joues roses. Puis la caresse se fit un peu plus appuyée, ils se transmettaient la chaleur de cette chaire pulpeuse. Harry sortit la pointe de sa langue et la passa sur la lèvre inférieure de Draco, tirant un halètement de celui-ci. Il sortit à son tour sa langue, et lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent, un délicieux frisson les parcourut le long de la colonne vertébrale. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, tendrement, en faisant danser leurs langues. Leurs oreilles bourdonnaient de ces bruits mouillés et de leurs soupirs de plaisir.

Harry, appuyé sur ses coudes, ne put bientôt plus supporter la position. Un peu brusquement, il se laissa retomber sur le sol. Draco rouvrit immédiatement les yeux et regarda le brun, surpris. Il eut peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, mais il fut vite rassuré en voyant Harry, un sourire niais, les yeux rêveurs. Il sourit à son tour.

« Tu as les yeux rosés… murmura le brun.

Draco sourit, un peu embarrassé. Pour masquer cette gêne, il se baissa et déposa un petit baiser tout doux sur la paupière d'Harry.

- Draco… Pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils gris quand ils se posent sur moi ?

- Je n'ai pas très envie de parler de mes yeux.

- Dis-moi…

Le blond soupira, vaincu par l'air adorable qu'arborait Harry en ce moment.

- Tu me promets de ne pas te moquer de moi ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Eh bien… Je suppose que c'est parce que ce n'est qu'avec toi que je suis moi-même, Harry. Tu sais, mon père était un homme brisé. Il se cachait derrière une pseudo-assurance qu'il n'avait pas. Quand il a rencontré Voldemort et ses grandes idées, il a été pris d'une admiration sans limites pour cet homme qui était fort. C'est pourquoi il s'est rangé à ses côtés. Puis je suis né. Mon père ne voulait pas que je vive ce qu'il avait vécu avant de rencontrer Voldemort. Il ne voulait pas que je sois faible et malheureux d'en avoir conscience. Il pensait bien faire en me forçant à toujours être de glace. Il voulait que rien ne m'atteigne pour que rien ne me blesse. Mais c'est impossible… Je ne suis pas en pierre. Alors j'ai construit un masque derrière lequel je me cachais, tout comme mon père dans sa jeunesse. Il était si fier de moi… Mais ça n'a toujours été qu'un jeu de rôles.

Harry remarqua que les yeux de Draco brillaient. Il fit une légère pause pour reprendre contenance, puis reprit son discours.

- Puis tu es arrivé, Harry Potter. Et tu es… Tu es comme… Un ouragan ! Oui, c'est cela, un ouragan : tu as tout balayé sur ton passage.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Et maintenant, avec toi, je suis juste moi.

Un silence plana pendant un moment. Le brun semblait hésiter à reprendre la parole, puis posa finalement une autre question.

- Mais pourquoi tes yeux ont-ils le même vert que les miens quand tu es triste ?

- Parce que quand c'est toi, c'est toujours plus douloureux… Et qu'il n'y a rien de plus profond que tes yeux, Harry.

- Et, Draco… Pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils roses maintenant ?

Un rire nerveux échappa au blond alors qu'il détournait le regard.

- Ça, c'est un secret, Harry.

Et ils se sourirent alors qu'ils continuaient à faire rouler ces prénoms délicieux sur leur langue.

- Draco ?

- Oui ?

- Y-a-t'il d'autres couleurs rien que pour moi ?

Le blond lui fit un sourire énigmatique.

- Découvre-les. »

**A suivre...**

Yumemiya Nagisa : Enfin, le quatrième chapitre ! Je pense que c'est le plus romantique. Le cinquième sera plus... Chaud ! Il arrivera dans deux ou trois jours. Je vois la fin de cette histoire s'approcher, c'est... étrange. Je ne l'imaginais pas si longue ! Hier, je cherchais de nouvelles idées pour mes prochains travaux, et je ne voulais pas vous décevoir, vous qui semblez avoir trouvé cette idée originale, alors j'étais un peu inquiète. Mais cette nuit mon cahier de brouillon a été noirci, j'ai plein de nouvelles idées et j'en suis ravie. J'espère que vous me lirez, et surtout que vous aimerez. Et attendant, merci de m'avoir attendu et lu encore une fois, à bientôt !


	5. Chapitre Cinquième : L'Arc en ciel

**La couleur de tes yeux.**_  
_

_Couple : Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy ll Rating : M ll Genre : Comédie romantique ll Les personnages appartiennent à __J.K. Rowling._  


_Chapitre 5 :__L'Arc-en-ciel._  


La nuit était étouffante. Harry avait laissé les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, espérant ainsi capter un léger courant d'air. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, les pieds enroulés dans le drap, incapable de dormir. Il avait l'impression que des siècles déjà étaient passés depuis qu'il s'était couché, et qu'il lui en restait tout autant à attendre. L'impatience le brûlait alors qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer son prochain rendez-vous avec Draco. Il avait déjà revisité ses souvenirs au moins une vingtaine de fois pour revivre cette fantastique journée qui ne voulait pourtant pas s'achever. Il se souvenait de leurs discussions parfois enflammées, du doux rire du blond, de son sourire… Mais surtout il se rappelait de ses lèvres, de son goût et de ses yeux rosés. Tant de choses qu'il avait envie de découvrir encore une fois, si seulement le soleil voulait bien se lever ! Il ferma ses yeux et se força à ne penser à rien, espérant ainsi trouver le sommeil. Mais alors qu'il vidait son esprit, une vision s'imposa d'elle-même. Il revoyait une fois encore Draco avec ses yeux pastels lui répondre « Ça, c'est un secret, Harry ». Et un sourire niais se dessinait sur son visage en imaginait ce que pourrait être ce secret…

Après un moment qui lui sembla durer une éternité, Harry décida de se lever. Il avait besoin de se rafraichir et de se changer les idées, sinon il ne dormirait jamais et Draco ne voudrait plus embrasser son visage de déterré. Il se dirigea donc d'un pas décidé vers la salle de bain du dortoir et se mit sous une douche. Il régla l'eau à une température relativement basse, puis alluma la douche. A peine l'eau froide était-elle entrée en contact avec sa peau brulante qu'il poussa un long soupir de contentement… Il ne connaissait rien de meilleur qu'une douche froide pendant une saison asséchante. Il resta quelques secondes ainsi, profitant de ce changement brutal de température avant de trouver que l'eau n'était pas encore assez froide. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de régulation de température et la tourna à peine vers le côté bleu. Il sentit l'eau se rafraîchir. Il tourna un peu plus la poignée. Il continua ce petit manège jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit glacée, la poignée tournée au maximum. Sa respiration se faisait un peu difficile mais il aimait cette sensation. Brusquement, il éteignit l'eau et repartit dans son lit sans se sécher. Il s'endormit.

Harry trouva Draco déjà confortablement installé sur les coussins de la tour d'astronomie. Il était plein d'appréhension. Il ne savait pas comment il devait se comporter, et surtout, il avait peur que Draco fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille. Il s'assit à côté d'un blond tout aussi mal à l'aise.

« Salut, dit Draco.

- Salut, sourit Harry. »

Ils se regardaient, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Finalement, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et approcha son visage de celui de Draco. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et les embrassa doucement. Il sentit une vague de soulagement le traverser alors que le blond répondait timidement.

« Bien dormi ? demanda Draco, la tête sur l'épaule du brun.

- Pas vraiment, ria Harry. J'ai eu un mal fou à m'endormir. Finalement, j'ai pris une douche froide pour me rafraîchir. Je te promets, s'il y avait une baignoire dans notre salle de bain, j'aurais dormi dedans !

Draco releva brusquement la tête et regarda Harry avait des yeux ronds, si bien qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas dit quelque chose de vraiment stupide sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Harry, tu es un génie ! annonça-t-il finalement en se levant.

- Oh… Euh… Je sais ! plaisanta-t-il.

- Suis-moi ! »

Draco lui tendit la main et Harry s'en saisit sans réfléchir. Ils dévalèrent la tour d'astronomie et le blond l'entraîna dans les couloirs du château. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, Draco tirant Harry derrière lui, avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent devant une porte en bois.

« Fontaine de Jouvence, annonça le Serpentard.

On entendit le bruit d'un verrou puis Draco poussa la porte.

- Houa… put seulement dire Harry.

- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a totalement été refaite après la Bataille Finale. »

En effet, la salle de bain des préfets n'avait plus rien à voir avec les souvenirs d'Harry. Le sol était fait de carrelage bleu clair où se dessinait une sorte de voie lactée dorée. Les murs étaient carrelés de la même façon jusqu'à mi-hauteur et le reste était fait à la peinture bleue. Le plafond était, à la façon de celui de la Grande Salle, enchanté et donnait vu sur un magnifique ciel de nuit étoilée. Des lampes murales faites entièrement de verre diffusaient une douce lumière dorée, donnant un aspect féérique à cette vaste pièce. En son centre, le sol se creusait progressivement en un immense bain. L'intérieur avait été peint en turquoise aux reflets verts, rappelant ainsi l'eau des lagons. Et au centre de ce bain ressortait une fontaine de marbre blanc représentant une jeune fille qui portait un vase d'où tombait de l'eau. Des douches étaient disponibles sur le mur gauche de la pièce tandis que le mur droit était entièrement recouvert de plantes grimpantes et porteuses de fleurs toutes plus étranges et envoutantes les unes que les autres. Enfin, le mur d'en face était caché derrière de nombreuses armoires et étagères où étaient rangés tout le linge et produits de bain.

« Viens, Harry… appela Draco d'une voix basse. »

Il commençait déjà à se déshabiller, dos à Harry, mais celui-ci pouvait aisément deviner ses joues rougies. Il le vit hésiter lorsqu'il n'était plus vêtu que de son boxer, puis il le quitta d'un geste brusque pour ensuite se presser de se cacher dans l'eau. Harry se déshabilla donc à son tour, et Draco eut la décence de se retourner alors qu'il quittait ses sous-vêtements. Il ne se retourna que lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Harry se poser sur ses hanches.

« C'est… un peu gênant… sourit Draco, le regard fuyant.

- Je peux t'embrasser ?

Draco encra soudain ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry, surpris par sa question directe.

- Euh… Oui.

Et Harry plongea sur ses lèvres. Le baiser qu'ils partagèrent fut un mélange de passion et de douceur et Draco dut se retenir à Harry tant il se sentait retourné par tant de plaisir.

- Tu as le plus beau corps que je n'ai jamais vu, Draco, dit Harry tout contre ses lèvres pour le décontracter.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, puis, au fur et à mesure, la passion prit le pas sur tout le reste. Les mains d'Harry glissèrent des hanches de Draco pour se poser sur ses fesses alors que les bras du blond s'enroulaient autour de sa nuque et que ses mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux.

Alors que Draco embrassait le brun comme un perdu, celui le repoussa doucement. Il nicha son visage dans son cou et le blond pouvait l'entendre essayer de reprendre son souffle.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que l'on s'arrête là, souffla le brun, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien…

- Et… Est-ce vraiment un problème si nous ne nous arrêtons pas ? demanda Draco en regardant fixement les étoiles du plafond, les joues plus enflammées que jamais.

Inconsciemment, les bras d'Harry se resserrèrent autour de la taille du blond tandis qu'il cherchait à accrocher son regard.

- Draco, tu… Tu me laisserais te manger ?

Et Draco éclata d'un rire cristallin devant l'air si sérieux du brun qui parlait pourtant comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant.

- Oui, Harry, je te laisse me manger si je suis à ton goût…

- Je suis sûr que tu es le meilleur dessert que je n'ai jamais mangé !

Draco se raidit dans ses bras.

- Il y en a eu tant que ça ?

- Des gâteaux ?

- Mais non idiot, des amants !

- Oh ! Euh… Non, pas vraiment. Un seul homme, en fait.

- Et des femmes ?

- Quelques-unes.

- Ginny… ?

- Oui.

- La Serdaigle de sixième année ?

- Lola, oui. Mais Draco, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

- Parce que ! s'énerva le blond. Tu as déjà tout un tableau de chasse alors que moi, je n'ai… Je n'ai jamais…

- Je serai ton premier homme ?

Draco cacha son visage contre le torse du brun.

- Mon premier. Tout court.

Il y eut un moment de flottement.

- Tu… Tu ne l'as jamais fait avec une femme ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

- Ça te pose un problème ? rétorqua le blond, agressif.

- En fait… répondit Harry d'un ton hésitant. J'ai très très envie de te manger maintenant…

Un petit rire rassuré échappa à Draco, toujours caché contre le torse musclé du brun.

- Alors c'est d'accord ?

Draco acquiesça.

- Mais… Sa voix se fit très hésitante. Tu ne m'abandonnes pas après, hein ?

Harry fondit littéralement et prit son visage en coupe pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens, rosés.

- Une fois que je t'ai, je te garde !

Et il l'embrassa.

- Mais… Dans l'eau ?

- Peut-être. C'est sensuel, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Ses mains repartirent se perdre sur les fesses du blond qu'il caressa. Et alors que leur baiser se faisait plus enflammé et que leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, ils purent bientôt sentir le désir de l'autre contre leur bas-ventre.

Les lèvres d'Harry abandonnèrent celles de Draco et il se mit à mordiller son cou. Il fit subir le même sort à son lobe d'oreille et à sa lèvre inférieure. De ses doigts délicats, il effleura le sexe érigé du blond qui laissa échapper un petit couinement de surprise et de plaisir. L'eau rendait ses mouvements plus appréciables encore. Durant de longues secondes, il le toucha à peine, frustrant Draco plutôt que de lui donner du plaisir. Enfin, il finit par poser la paume de sa main sur son extrémité et fit des petits mouvements circulaires. De son autre main, il caressait un à un ses boutons de chair. Draco se retenait à ses épaules, sa bouche, près de son oreille, laissait échapper un souffle saccadé. Le brun attrapa sa verge et commença à la caresser sur toute la longueur. Les soupirs de plaisir que poussait le blond l'enhardirent, si bien qu'il finit par passer ses mains sous ses fesses et à la soulever hors de l'eau. Il le déposa sur la margelle et lui écarta un peu les cuisses. À peine Draco eut-il le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait que la langue d'Harry caressa la fente de son gland, lui tirant un gémissement de plaisir. Harry s'occupa quelques secondes de cette partie avant de finalement, redescendre pour lécher toute la longueur. Draco ne pouvait que gémir, les yeux fermés, les joues rougies. Ses mains cachaient sa bouche qui laissait sortir toutes sortes de petits bruits. Finalement, bouleversé par cette vague de plaisir, il se laissa tomber en arrière. Harry, amusé par cette réaction, décida de lui faire perdre complètement la tête et le prit entièrement en bouche.

« Harry ! Oh merlin, Harry ! Je me sens bizarre… Je… Ah…

Harry arrêta sa caresse buccale avant que Draco ne jouisse et sortit à son tour du bain. Il se positionna au-dessus de lui, encore tout tourmenté par son plaisir, les yeux fermés.

- Harry… articula-t-il difficilement. C'est… C'est tellement étrange…

- Mais c'est bon, Draco ?

- Oui, c'est bon… C'est vraiment bon.

- Tu veux toujours aller jusqu'au bout ?

Draco ouvrit les yeux et Harry fut littéralement figé de les découvrir beaucoup plus foncés, tirant sur le rouge mais pas vraiment magenta.

- Oui, Harry, je veux…

- Ne bouge pas, je vais nous préparer un petit nid…

Et Draco resta là, allongé sur le carrelage froid, alors qu'Harry prenait tout un tas de serviette de bain dans l'armoire pour les déposer sur le sol. Il mit suffisamment d'épaisseurs pour être sûr que cela soit agréable pour Draco, puis revint le chercher.

- Viens… demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Il l'installa puis s'allongea sur lui. Le plaisir s'était peu à peu dissipé et Harry pouvait maintenant voir que Draco avait peur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai pas mal.

- Mais… Mais Théo m'a dit que ça faisait toujours mal la première fois ! Même lui a eu mal, alors que Blaise est très doux…

- Tu te renseignais ? Tu savais déjà que tu aimais les hommes ? demanda Harry, surpris.

- Peu importe, trancha Draco en détournant le regard, les joues rougies.

- En tout cas, rassure-toi, je ferai tout pour que tu aies le moins mal possible. Et si jamais c'est trop douloureux, je m'arrêterai immédiatement. »

Draco acquiesça. Harry lui souleva alors les genoux pour qu'il plie les jambes et se plaça entre elles. D'un sort sans baguette, il lubrifia ses doigts puis caressa l'intimité du blond. Il ne se contenta que de cela le temps qu'il le sente se décontracter. Puis, d'un geste doux et lent, il fit pénétrer son majeur. Il sentit automatiquement Draco se crisper, alors il l'embrassa. Ce fut d'abord très tendre, puis le baiser se fit passionné. Draco bougeait son bassin alors qu'il caressait l'intérieur de son corps. Le deuxième doigt passa inaperçu, tandis que le troisième fut un peu douloureux. Mais le blond ne cessa pas une seconde de l'embrasser. Bientôt, il leur fallut reprendre leur souffle et Harry en profita pour retirer ses doigts.

« Ce sera probablement moins difficile si tu te retournes, proposa Harry.

- Mais je veux te voir… avoua le blond.

- Moi aussi… »

Harry se dépêcha de se relever et prit une autre serviette dans l'armoire. Il la plia et la plaça sous les fesses de Draco pour faciliter la pénétration.

Il plaça son sexe lubrifié contre son intimité, puis, après un acquiescement du blond, commença à le pénétrer lentement. Inconsciemment, Draco planta ses ongles dans les épaules d'Harry en affrontant la douleur. Le brun s'arrêta une fois entièrement entré en lui puis lui laissa le temps de s'habituer.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, c'est bon… Harry…

- Draco, tu… tu es tellement étroit…

- C'est mal ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, un peu inquiet.

Harry eut un petit rire devant le manque d'assurance de son blond.

- Tu es chaud, étroit et tout doux… Tu es délicieux Draco, je ne me lasserai jamais de te dévorer. »

Le blond lui offrit un sourire rassuré, puis Harry entama son premier mouvement. Il se retira presque entièrement, puis revint lentement en lui. Le même gémissement de plaisir leur échappa. Alors Harry recommença, encore et encore. Draco noua ses jambes dans son dos alors qu'Harry commençait à accélérer. Le rythme devint moins régulier, un peu plus laborieux, mais tellement meilleur.

« Harry… Harry ! Ah ! C'est bon !

- Draco… »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément mais durent très vite reprendre leur souffle déjà erratique. Dans le silence de la grande salle de bain faisait écho leurs gémissements de plaisir et les claquements du bas-ventre d'Harry contre les fesses de Draco. Les coups de reins devinrent anarchiques, le plaisir ravageait tout.

« Harry ! Harry ! Je vais mourir, Harry ! »

Les muscles de son anus se contractèrent alors qu'il jouissait entre leurs corps soudés. Harry eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la couleur de ses yeux, et c'est probablement ce qu'il l'acheva jusqu'à la jouissance. Ses iris n'étaient pas coloré du magenta du désir, ni de rose pâle, ni encore de ce dernier rose qu'il leur avait vu. Ils étaient d'une couleur d'une profondeur qui semblait traverser tout son être. Ils étaient de cette même couleur que son sang qui rougissait ces joues, qui hydratait son cœur et qui nourrissait son sexe. Ils étaient rouge carmin. Une nouvelle couleur rien que pour lui.

Il jouit, complètement ravagé par le plaisir.

Harry s'effondra sur Draco, la tête sur sa poitrine, épuisé. Il pouvait entendre les battements encore trop rapides du cœur du blond. Il ferma les yeux et ses mots franchirent sa bouche comme un soupire de plaisir.

« Je t'aime, Draco…

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant le corps sous lui se raidir. Avait-il été trop vite ? Mais il fut surpris d'entendre ces mots timides tentés d'un mélange d'angoisse réelle et d'espoir interdit :

- Tu es sûr… ?

Il se redressa et plaça son visage au-dessus de celui du blond. Ses yeux étaient plein d'incertitude. Il sourit tendrement en pensant que ce Draco-là était loin du Malfoy prétentieux et sûr de lui. Hermione avait encore eu raison…

- Évidemment, je suis sûr !

Les yeux du blond se remplirent de larmes et il s'empressa de fermer les paupières pour ne pas qu'elles coulent.

Harry lui prit la main alors qu'il caressait tendrement sa joue. Il la porta à ses lèvres et y déposa un doux baiser. Draco ouvrit la bouche et ce fut une voix qui retenait mal des sanglots qui en sortit :

- Je t'aime Harry ! Depuis tellement longtemps… »

Il ouvrit alors les yeux, et ses iris s'étaient transformé en un véritable arc-en-ciel.

**À suivre...**

Yumemiya Nagisa : Houa, c'était vraiment génial d'écrire ça ! On va encore me dire que c'est guimauve, mais... moi j'adore quand ça se termine sur un "Je t'aime". Ce chapitre a été écrit un peu plus vite que les autres, j'espère que ça ne se ressent pas trop ... Mais il n'est pas complètement le dernier, je vais mettre un épilogue d'ici un ou deux jours. On peut quand même se demander quand vont s'arrêter les effets de la potion et que signifie exactement ce mélange de toutes les couleurs dans les yeux de Draco ! Les réponses seront donc dans l'épilogue. J'aime beaucoup publier sur , du coup je recommencerai très souvent, j'ai déjà un autre écrit en cours ! Pendant une semaine et demie, je pars en voyage mais dès que je reviens, c'est reparti ! J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre, et que vous aimerez, surtout ! Merci énormément d'avoir lu tous mes chapitres !


	6. Chapitre Sixième : Epilogue

**La couleur de tes yeux.**_  
_

_Couple : Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy ll Rating : M ll Genre : Comédie romantique ll Les personnages appartiennent à __J.K. Rowling._  


_Chapitre 6 :__ Epilogue._

Les vacances de Pâques étaient terminées. Les élèves étaient rentrés au château la veille au matin. Les cours n'avaient débuté que dans l'après-midi. Cette nuit-là, Harry n'avait pas pu rejoindre Draco dans sa chambre de préfet pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Hermione et de Ron. Mais il ne comptait pas garder le secret très longtemps, il était heureux et voulait montrer au monde entier grâce à qui il l'était. Et il avait déjà sa petite idée… Il allait jouer au Prince Charmant sauvant sa Princesse en détresse.

L'occasion se présenta au petit-déjeuner du lendemain de la rentrée. Toute l'école était réunie dans la Grande Salle pour se restaurer, professeurs compris. Draco était installé à la table des Serpentards, entouré de tous ses amis, Blaise et Pansy de part et d'autre, Théo en face. Ses yeux étaient toujours multicolores et les couleurs dansaient dans ses iris dans un mouvement continu. Tout le monde le dévisageait et il en était terriblement gêné.

« Alors, tu vas nous expliquer pourquoi tu as ce kaléidoscope dans les yeux ? demanda Pansy, malicieuse.

- Laissez-moi tranquille. D'après Severus, je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps, une semaine tout au plus.

- Encore une semaine où nous allons voir tes yeux tourbillonner de bonheur ! se moqua Théo.

- Aucun rapport avec le bonheur.

- Allez, allez… ricana Blaise. Nous savons tous que tu es fou amoureux de Potter. Et, étrangement, après vous avoir laissé tous les deux pendant les vacances, on retrouve un Draco avec un sourire niais dès qu'il pense que personne ne le voit et un Potter qui le dévore des yeux comme s'il était le meilleur gâteau du monde…

Draco sentit ses joues s'enflammer à un point où la contestation ne servait plus à rien.

- Ah ! Draco ! C'est génial ! hurla Pansy. Tu t'es fait croquer ?

- Mais arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j'étais comestible, bande de cannibales !

- En parlant de cannibale, en voilà un qui vient par ici, lança Théo d'une voix nonchalante.

Draco se retourna et put voir qu'effectivement, Harry venait vers lui. Il se sentit tout intimidé alors que le brun ne semblait pas très à l'aise non plus.

- Salut, Draco… commença Harry.

- Ah, vous êtes adorables ! s'exclama Pansy, hystérique.

- Je… J'ai pensé… Tiens !

Harry lui tendit une petite boîte que Draco regarda un moment sans comprendre, avant de finalement la prendre. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement et découvrit une paire de lunettes. Mais elles n'étaient pas comme les quelques lunettes qu'il avait vu, ni même comme celles d'Harry. Celles-ci avaient les verres très foncés.

- Des lunettes de soleil, expliqua Harry. Euh… C'est moldu. Ils les utilisent pour se protéger les yeux du soleil. J'ai pensé, euh, si tu les mets, personne ne verra la couleur de tes yeux et tu n'auras plus à être embarrassé. Elles commencent à faire leur apparition même chez les sorciers, tu sais. Je… C'est des Ray ban ! C'est une marque très connue, elles sont chères et de qualités, je pensais qu'elles s'accorderaient bien à toi puisqu'elles sont très élégantes…

Draco rougit sous le compliment.

- Merci, Harry...

Devant le regard stupéfait de la Grande Salle, Draco attrapa la cravate rouge du Gryffondor et le força à se baisser. Il posa un petit baiser plein de tendresse sur ses lèvres.

Hermione eut un sourire rayonnant, Ron tomba dans les pommes, Rogue rougit de jalousie –pour lequel, allez savoir–, et bientôt, tous les autres se mirent à applaudir.

Lorsque Draco s'écarta de son Prince Charmant, ses yeux étaient rouge carmin. Harry se pencha à son oreille.

- Mets tes lunettes. Je veux être le seul à profiter de tes yeux tant que la potion fait encore effet.

- Possessif ? demanda le blond, amusé.

- Je te l'ai dit : je t'ai, je te garde. Commence déjà à faire tes valises pour l'année prochaine, petit blond. »

Le kaléidoscope se déchaîna dans ses yeux.

Ils se sourirent, amoureux.

**The end.**

Yumemiya Nagisa : Et voici l'épilogue, la toute fin de mon histoire ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivi, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçue sur la fin... J'ai un peu de retard pour l'épilogue, je suis désolée, j'avais oublié mon chargeur d'ordinateur... On ne se refait pas ! Il me tarde de publier une nouvelle fois, c'était vraiment une expérience très agréable. J'espère que vous me lirez, mais surtout que vous apprécierez. Merci encore de m'avoir lu tout du long, pour cette première fois j'ai reçu des reviews qui m'ont vraiment faits plaisir et surtout, qui m'ont donné confiance en moi. Merci encore, à bientôt !**  
**

**P.S. (Important) :** Je me demandais si vous aimeriez que je réécrive cette histoire plus longue, plus détaillée, moins précipitée, avec plus de couleurs, plus de travail psychologique, plus de travail sur la réaction de l'entourage ? Beaucoup de personnes me disent qu'elle est trop courte, que les caractères des personnages ne correspondent pas vraiment aux vrais, que le lemon arrive trop vite... Et moi, ça me ferait très plaisir de la réécriture, mais je veux savoir si vous, lecteurs, aimeriez et si bien sûr, vous la lirez.


End file.
